Jim Kirk's travels
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: (Had summary rewritten) Complete AU, unlike short story, Jim has a long tale he has to tell. Follow him to extraodinary adventure that spells danger.
1. Journey's new beginnings

**A/N: **I don't own characters! You don't have to read prequel, so this one can stand alone. This handwriting is lot different, I don't imitate to any one, it's just recently I learn my friend enjoy reading more if words aren't jumbled up. This story will show huge differences; I used to write novel-based sometimes when find writing on movies I'm compelled to write long novella, along the way I find my new style is pretty difficult for all to digest, I give up, by switching my oldest way dedicating novel-like fan based fic... or else I can't live it down!

**Disclaimer: **Read first line, above

**Chapter 1** Journey's new beginnings

Jim wasn't pleased when he thinking of past. Earlier, he had not forgiven Spock and McCoy together for keep him in dark. He did not say anything, but to respect them, for what they did to avoid war. Planet Quintosone commander had told Federation treaty had not breached and had no intention starting war soon, as it was terrorist Fourterro's original plan, which was to sow discord, and they don't represent. As war had averted, he could not forgive Bones for not telling about Carol's coma condition but had nothing to say to earn back trust. Every one known him he had take vengeance for Pike in past, as they don't trust him.

Jim's face said it all, they had exchanged glance and McCoy was first to drop it away, looking down to ground. He then spoken up about this incident are not to be mentioned again. It was one of the horrible accident that Jim had lost memory, it's one of reason McCoy bending saving Carol from death by returning her to San Francisco with supervised nurse and not to worry Jim any more, over burden he take. Being a captain is not easy, losing memory, news of Carol lying in coma, those are good enough to give any person break down No human can stand it well when pressure is high. One of reasons; Jim stopped pursued.

Conversation turned less short when he was around them, Spock and McCoy could felt it. However they live together in five years mission, Jim need to figure out how to get along or thrashed it out, by just pulling pranks- it was just not one hell of a ride. Days turning boring in Enterprise because there was no other life-form in space, they had planetary map created in a holo-screen. Furthermore, he can't live it down on every planetary visit that McCoy intend to make his life more miserable by injecting any immunization of hypospray, required him to stay more than six hours in Med By one day in advance.

McCoy did clear up with him it was not personal as Jim's sensitive condition needed be monitoring, he can't do it personally, as the doctor don't want any alarm. Jim wish he doesn't have allergy. Free of worries as war averted, Carol was fully recovered, they exchanged more love glances. McCoy already knew they are together, he often seen envied by Spock and Uhura, Jim secretively knew as he was captain of Enterprise as he has sharp eyes. He also learn Carol was now McCoy's good friends, with decision this news he can live with. Everyone was not hated, surprisingly, according to Jim.

Now he was on the Bridge, looked less energetic. If any one picked up topic, about new planets he sprung like Jack-in-box alive to talk about it. Spock could tell he was slightly moody and was out of character did not tell him about it, knew reason well deeply. Only adventure can snapped out of their reverie. But now it caught a lot of attention among crew members, who already figured out reason but wouldn't raise the topic. Sulu and Chekov were exchanging glances.

Jim had an urge to tell them off as their looks getting old. At that moment Uhura interrupt in right time.

"We receive signal, I'm bringing on-screen."

They all are well synchronized. "Put on," Jim automatically said, flinched as he realized it remind him of placid captain mood he possessed. Spock looked relaxed.

"Captain of Mullbozer12 battleship of Polesworth, Skydefier, it's surname, who am I speaking to?"

_A planet called Polesworth?_ It raise Jim's interest of curiosity. "Captain of USS Enterprise James Kirk, aka Jim as casual nickname, from a planet Earth on course of planetary exploration and sir, can I ask of whereabouts of Polesworth?"

"You do speak standard. I assume you had leaped to undiscovered core of nebula Great space; this is where you are if interested in the name. I hail in hope could find help for deciphering code given by Neverlands."

Jim's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but recovered quickly.

"Neverlands, you say? Is that island where pirates do exist?" He blurted.

"You heard it before in planet Earth? It's a surprise."

"Neverlands do exist? With flying boy and one-handed pirate or it's just a myth?"

However Jim received a blank look from him in return, responds to his question. Spock's face resembled the same as Skydefier but has innocent expression filled of curiosity which was that closed to say: it's fascinating by every minute talking to new captain of different solar system.

"I had no clue what you are talking about, but Neverlands does view as pirate's dweller being colonized by them for private settlement. Are you interested to hear me out?"

"Please continue on."

"I'm going to assume again you did hear of mammal whales or learn of them, they are major concern our continent Juneway recently found out our whales had trafficked off to Neverlands. Whatever you said about flying boy he does not exist, we don't deal with fantasy. Pirates do exist. They are more aggressive, did live up to their reputation."

"The flying boy is make up spot, don't worry about that, Skydefier. It's just saying of, having a great day every day, with high spirits..."

Dawn of comprehension spread over Skydefier's face, before replaced by disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"Yeah, if there is flying boy it's just hallucination because he fly out shuttle and hit the tree, explaining it then caught by pirates, didn't done that before. Anyway, what was the mission?"

Jim could tell Sulu and Pavel were in silent fit of giggles, but it was Pavel who was dramatic to cover up by coughing. Sulu whacked his back, more heartily than usual. Skydefier looked displeased by interference of crew's antics. Jim smiled sheepishly at the captain. "Fill me in."


	2. Teams' arrival

**A/N: **I've put 2 and 3 together, story is out of sort, so you didn't miss anything. System's look off and it take me long figure out. Now it look neater I can concentrate writing it and work out the system, soon.

**Chapter 2** Teams' arrival

Jim did not hear much from McCoy despite he had tried to rise any annoyance from Spock and Bridge crew, this is what they dreaded. At least he had memorized map he was reading with much interest Spock did not interfere but his eyes scanning quickly of it. Earlier they had discussion about their plans, now they had everything in mind over map afterwards.

"Fas-"

"Fascinating," mocked imitate Jim, who just interject for fun, as he was joking.

"If I'm human, I'm complied knock your shoulder as small punishment."

"Right, cos you're Vulcan, best friend I never had?" Jim asked teasingly. "The map wasn't complicated. Jungle was behind and what we do is to turn ninja infiltrate headquarters, set plan in motion."

The map they were given was that simple, as what they need is to detour and floated above from pirate's sight, Sulu receive order as plan to fly down ejected shuttle pod to remote river, parked side of bay only filled of jungle and walking path. Shuttle pod has its own sensor to find land in river or sea every one don't have to worry packing lifeboat and waterproof backpack as more evidence in land.

"Captain, we have to get ready for shuttle according to your plan."

"Right."

Jim allowed himself rise out of chair as they retreat to quarters getting ready, he was the first who reached the door where they are going to leave from Enterprise. He didn't wait long when noticed Bones, Sulu, Hendorff and his subordinate were with Spock together, didn't look surprised.

They were marching down to join him, and Jim just give a small smile, look less enthusiastic.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, and I'm coming along."

"Very well, you'll be doctor sidekick."

"Nice, Jim, real smooth." Bones send remark, giving a glare to him daring him to continue further. Sulu just shrugged, as if conversation reminding him of ordinary boring day, except on prank days when they all are wild.

Ten minutes later, they got themselves in shuttle pod which was flying out of Enterprise after Jim relay message through com.

All the way Jim hear Bones beside them mumbling under his breath, don't blame him as they felt it was going for landing soon.

"We're going to reach, Bones. Then you can throw up there." Captain said reasonably.

"For god's sake, stop reminding me. I'm a doctor not a retcher."

Jim just grinned, reliving the map in his mind as the map wasn't complicated, bushes at the north with few path trail is where they plan to land further but near one of them, it was the main lead them to pirate's hideout. They are not going to charge through, pirates' quarters dwell next to beach, thankfully there is no lighthouse but it was under construction of progress, they had their own island as you can imagine each main had set up. It was not impossible to blend in if take note which corner and either goods able to hide in away from eyes' pry.

He hadn't been on this kind of adventure before as he turning more excited but remembering his priority in plan, as their main goal to rescue. Their new friends going to meet them soon, after they landed. Earlier they did discuss plan so their trip aren't hasty, as much their new friend ask and recommend avoiding pirate's wrath and be careful of plank, if caught, it spell death, asking to walk on plank in sea, if trapped in ship.

Jim looked out of round window as shuttlepod forming itself compatible for water landing, while its bottom from yacht like base and splashes were evidently seen, when Sulu docked it, preparing for their landing. It was nice sight of way greeting them first time reminding of incredible scenery of outing but afterwards everything will turn edgy, they won't have time for any pleasantry, if thinking making alliance with pirates.

Jim did not hesitate as he heard ship docked and Spock looking like he was ready but allowing him to exit first. Sulu came second as McCoy felt generous and captain watching and digesting in surroundings, his smile was anticipating and showing interest in his eyes, taking sight of scenery as black bird passed by merrily in blue sky. How irony it is of the situation turn smile into grim, then Spock was first to break silence of Jim's sanctuary.

"This is what we need to as our group of friend is awaiting of our arrival, in fifteen minutes approximately, and it's all we needed to finding way in as we may meet soon."

"Let's cracking."

"I assume logically you saying let's start."

"I thinking that you are talking our human language soon, fully. We have a bit more time."

Hendorff and Dawson shared a grin. Adventures had any one's nerves tingling, with earnest.

McCoy then scold them standing like statue, no longer looking sick, and that motion was good enough for them get bustled into jungle.

"Any chances pirates may figure out?"

McCoy simply asked, every one turned serious.

"If they are that paranoid," Jim just mumbled, offering a shrug. "At least we're not dead. Take it this is simulation, I'll go my way make sure every one come out alive."

"I don't like your tone, Jim, I don't like all much of this as you, no offense, I wish earlier I didn't miss out fun listening in your conversation- with a name I think it is- Skydefier, that's an interesting name."

"I bet his clan is interesting. That's him, his name. Let Spock do identifying, he look more stern like... former Admiral, Pike. His face's not."

Jim said in light tone as they were in forest after sprint, eyes searching for path, according to map it was located nearby.

"There is no booby trap here, it's safe."

Hendorff and Dawson were chatting behind them but their eyes looked wary around the surroundings, their pose was in ready to fend any enemy crossing their way.

"Captain, I believe the path we seek is found. As it's horizon had paved in curve route, this search wasn't difficult to find."

"Good job," Jim said, following, to reach.

His feet rustled in untrimmed wild grass, and knee felt prickly despite it was pants when walking, the rest of trailing feet starting keep up, they all anticipating setting up motion to track, but only left Spock was cautious. He was walking searching serious for ally who might come earlier joining if they are around, or any foe in vigil.

"Captain Kirk of Enterprise?"

It was surprise, when unfamiliar voice reach to Jim's ears and the rest, they were mentally prepared that Skydefier had shared whose group was their friend. They had their own bigger plans.

Voices coming from right side, Hendorff was half walking, and his hand was in ready, as he standing near to tree. Jim could see he was contemplating but answering call.

It wasn't Skydefier's voice, a figure who looked battered if it describe his clothes was slightly ragged but appearance taken in he was working like engineering ensign except two patterned ribbon shown on blue loosen shirt, fittingly with blue pants as uniform, had Jim pondered of his status. Few new people join in, Jim's Away Team looked on curiously.

"I am, may I know who am I talking to? I feel safe to assume you are member of clan of Skydefier who come join mission to bring positive force of this mission's success, as high probability."

"Are you?" Bones spoken up when didn't engage any conversation, after being quiet a moment. Jim noticed the stranger carrying a long backpack, and respond.

"Gregory Samuel Lukewind, is the name, call Greg or I feel bad long name is for high counsellor or other one elder say for sake to belittle. Don't make me hunch over it, by all means, Skydefier is behind-"

"you for introduction." Skydefier's voice added in, successfully making Greg frown for abrupt interruption, who smirked, wearing light green uniform, pushing Greg aside. "Skydefier, we had discourse earlier through your ship Enterprise."

Jim nodded. McCoy was next to spoken up.

"McCoy is the name, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Sulu, Hendorff, his subordinate Dawson. Nice to meet you both." McCoy pointing to each, introducing quickly.

Jim wasn't sure about his own tongue as it was certainly mouthful. He let Skydefier get acquainted Lin and Parker, who they saw earlier heading towards them, before go straight to topic in mind.

"We can ask each other later, as we got a mission to rescue."

Jim was curious of a backpack Greg carrying, with a big question in mind.


End file.
